


Third Time's a Charm

by FuzzyMonk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, F/F, First Time, Gratuitous Smut, if there's rules about abo I prolly broke them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyMonk/pseuds/FuzzyMonk
Summary: The common alpha, generally, is nothing to fear. It’s the others to watch out for. Not the loud, overbearing ones. They were trouble, sure. But they were nothing compared to the unassuming alphas. The alphas who needed no tall stature or meaty growls. Alphas who wore their dominance as easily as their attire, who had nothing to prove. They were alphas, and they didn’t need to show you one way or the other.Hana gets her first heat while in Overwatch and wants an alpha she can trust. This is the author's take on A/B/O that's full of consent and communication. Can be romantic or can be galpals, however the reader wishes to interpret it. Definitely at least 90% smut though.





	Third Time's a Charm

Third Time’s a Charm

Alphas were about power. Dominance, leadership, a presence that was a force to be reckoned with. It could be seen plainly in people like Jack Morrison or Aleksandra Zaryanova. Tall and proud, barking orders with confidence and expecting no reply other than obedience. Even scent aside, they were obvious. They were easy, nothing to fear. The common alpha, generally, is nothing to fear.

It’s the others to watch out for. Not the loud, overbearing ones. They were trouble, sure. But they were nothing compared to the unassuming alphas. The alphas who needed no tall stature or meaty growls. Alphas who wore their dominance as easily as their attire, who had nothing to prove. They _were_ alphas, and they didn’t need to show you one way or the other.

Hana had first noticed it during a meeting. She was young, still considered a pup by most of Overwatch, still recognizing scents and learning certain displays. Jack was a natural alpha. Hana felt drawn to him in some ways. Comforted by his presence, the omega inside of her trusting easily most alphas. His word was law, so he deemed, and while there were a great many other alphas in the room, most seemed to accept it. Meetings usually went uninterrupted save for a few questions on clarification.

But then Angela spoke. And an argument followed.

And try as she might, Hana could not remember what the damned argument was about. She could only remember Angela sitting tall, one leg crossed over the other, completely unfazed as Jack spoke, somewhat more gruffly than usual, his point. Truth told, Hana had never really noticed the good doctor before. Sure, they had met, were friendly with each other, and occasionally Angela was there to patch Hana up after a fight. But seeing her now, smelling her, Hana realized she had no idea.

Angela sat politely and listened to Jack’s argument. Hana, probably like the others, could smell the slight change of pheromones in the air, with Jack pumping out a little more dominance than normal (he didn’t like to be questioned.) She could not smell Angela. Not with so many other scents and her lack of…lack of what? Hana didn’t know. She’d rarely seen arguments between the crew at Overwatch. But if Jack was trying to display his dominance why wasn’t Angela countering? Was she a beta? No, Hana thought as she watched the steely look in those blue eyes, masked by light blonde bangs. She couldn’t smell her, but some deep part of her called to Angela, wanted her near, and that made her an alpha.

A pause in Jack’s diatribe, and Angela spoke, voice even. “Are you finished?”

There was a collective silence around the room. Jack’s scent increased so much that Hana had to feign wiping her nose just to be able to focus. She wasn’t mated, wanted _nothing_ to do with Jack in that regard. But when an alpha tries to assert dominance, it’s the omegas that bend the most. And it took all of her will power not to dip her head in submission.

Angela reclined back in her seat, ball of her foot rocking the office chair back and forth just a hair, the epitome of calm. “I said no. It’s too great of a risk.” She met his gaze again. Hana tried as subtly as possible to catch some sort of pheromone from the doctor, but still could find none, even as Jack gripped the table with enough force to make it groan.

“I will...take that under advisement.”

Angela hummed in response, pleased, and Hana tried to convince herself the satisfied chill running down her spine was a result of the vent above her head.

The meeting progressed, and Hana scanned the room. No one else seemed as stunned as she. But they were older, had been around longer. Had Angela always held this sort of command? She thought back to the missions they had worked on together. Angela held back strategically, but it was almost always her voice in the comms, spotting snipers and flankers, giving updates on enemy positions and commanding the coordination of the team that always ended in success. Hana had always followed her so blindly, she never realized.

Her mind recalled the sound of Angela’s voice when she came under fire. Calm, but firm in her demands for assistance. So far, D.Va was always there to answer the call.

She hadn’t realized she was staring until those blue eyes captured her own. Hana’s eyes widened but Angela just smiled and gave a little wink. Hana had seen her wink many a time. It was Angela’s ‘thing.’ After healing or revival or a particularly painful shot, the doctor would wink and give a soft smile and be on her way. This time, however, it had a less than soothing effect on the pilot. Hana swallowed, mouth slightly dry, and dipped her head to hide the blush, which only increased as she became angry with herself. She was 19, no longer a child, and beyond silly crushes. And just because Angela surprised her today did not mean she had a crush. She was just that: surprised. And...aroused?

Hana took a deep breath and placed a hand to her cheek. It was still burning, likely still red, and her thoughts slowly began to scatter. She’d yet to have her first heat, but this feeling was unfamiliar enough to make her worry. Thankfully, the meeting ended soon after and she was able to make a quick escape to her room. Despite being alone, she still felt flushed, heart racing slightly, and out of breath. She leaned against her doorway, free of scents other than her own, and tried to calm herself. But her thoughts wouldn’t sort. She was torn between lying down and showering, sleeping and eating,  standing here for the rest of the night or leaving the base for a bit. Every decision seemed beyond her grasp. Not completely, but enough to be frustrating. A professional gamer and mech pilot, Hana prided herself on her intense focus. And the sudden lack of it caused her to lash out, fist slamming against the door as she willed her way from it and into the bathroom.

A few splashes of cold water on her face had her cognizant enough to open the medicine cabinet and rifle around. She’d been given prescriptions for what she called ‘her omega-ness’ but had never bothered taking them. She’d never had a heat before, never been bothered during any alpha heats and didn’t seem to bother anyone else, so why worry? And though it was a struggle to read the fine print _and_ focus she realized that all her prescriptions required constant use and offered her no quick fix. Perhaps Angela could--

Whatever thought she’d formulated disappeared as her mind latched onto the image of the doctor. Angela’s intense eyes, that little smirk she often wore, the way she completely obliterated Jack this morning with just a few words. Hana moaned despite herself, thighs squeezing together to block out the pulse between them. She imagined that calculating glint over top of her, that sweet smile turned arrogant as she thrust--

Hana shook her head violently, willing the thoughts away. It was official, she was going into her first heat. And she needed help. Because while her thoughts were still her own, she remembered the horror stories of omegas in heat, the classes in school that preached safe heats that she paid no mind to. Alphas taking advantage, unwanted pregnancies, violence, all these that she’d brushed aside with a scoff now ran rampant through her mind and made her heart race for entirely different reasons. She needed help. She needed a doctor. It was risky, absolutely. But Angela was taught to do no harm, and she would know what to do. While still in somewhat control Hana raced out of the room, relying more on memory than focus to take her to the med bay.

It was a small blessing she encountered no one on the way, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she wrenched the door to the med bay open and closed it after her, leaning against it for support. For one breath she almost felt like she would be okay. Then she took another and groaned.

Because now she could smell it.

She could smell Angela.

This was Angela’s domain, her kingdom, the room she rarely left, and her scent, though subtle in the meeting, was everywhere here. It soaked into Hana’s pores, leaked deeply into her lungs and threaded through her veins. Angela smelled amazing and powerful, god, so powerful as Hana’s mind blurred with images she could not escape. Angela bending her over her desk, throwing her on a cot and having her way, fucking her right here against this door. All of them sending her body into overdrive and she let out a soft moan as she tipped her head back against the door.

Despite her heavy breathing and racing heart, she heard the soft click of a tongue. And it forced her eyes open to find the good doctor walking cautiously towards her. Angela still exuded that calm presence, but as she drew nearer so did her scent and Hana couldn’t help but roll her hips against absolutely nothing, desiring that which neared her.

“Oh, Hana,” Angela chided sympathetically, “you haven’t been taking your suppressants, have you?”

Hana didn’t know if it was Angela’s alpha that made her mind clear somewhat, or the fact that she felt completely safe in the doctor’s presence, but she managed a shake of her head. “I’ve never...had a heat so I...fuck.”

Angela’s eyes widened slightly, before she gave a disappointed sigh. “I see. The blame is mine then. I should have looked more closely at your chart. I would have--

“No offense,” Hana interrupted, eyes roving unashamedly over the doctor’s figure, “but it doesn’t matter now.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t.”

Hana licked her lips as she studied Angela’s body. Though the doctor wore casual attire now, Hana could not un-see the thick, muscular thighs nor the hips that went on for days. She thought back to Angela in her Valkyrie suit and groaned at the form fitting image. Angela was all curves and muscle, soft but firm in her own way, and so strong. How had she not noticed before?

And, Hana noticed with a particularly loud gulp, there was something she hadn’t noticed before. Something swollen and _large_ pushing against Angela’s pants. She wanted it. No, needed it. Her body quaked at the thought, pulsed and it seemed to echo in her empty body that needed so desperately to be filled. Hana lifted herself from the door, pupils blown and focused on Angela’s crotch as she made her way over.

“Stop.”

Angela’s words were like a vice on her body. She stopped mid-step, stuttering in her momentum, and whimpered, eager to obey the alpha but whining the loss of what she so desperately wanted.

“Look at me.”

Hana’s eyes flicked upwards. She could see the flush of Angela’s cheeks, but other than that the doctor appeared normal, again unfazed by this young omega in heat in front of her. And that only served to drive Hana all the wilder. Angela’s control was astounding. She didn’t need to growl or release pheromones, didn’t even need to touch Hana to control her and assert her dominance. She simply had to _be_ and that rendered Hana into another deep moan.

“Hana, listen to me carefully. Once your heat has started, there is nothing I can do. Since it’s your first, it should go away in one or two days. You’ll need to stay in your room until then. Do you understand?”

No, she didn’t understand. Why stay in her room when there was an alpha right here ready to take her? Hana whimpered and eyed at the bulge in Angela’s pants again. So, so big, and it meant that she wanted her too. She had to. Her core throbbed again, near painful this time, and Hana let out a quiet sob, hand going between her legs without shame to get rid of the ache. Angela’s eyes never left her own, something Hana noticed when she looked back up.

“Stop that.”

And it hurt, badly, to pull her hand away but Hana did, purring softly when Angela gave a subtle nod of approval.

“I want you,” Hana begged, daring a step closer. “Please, take me. I want it to be you.”

“Absolutely not. You cannot give consent in your heat unmated and you know that.”

“I know what I want. And so do you.” Hana reached out, almost touched Angela’s pants before the doctor retracted her hips.

“It is a biological response to your heat. Nothing more. I cannot control it any more than you can control yours.”

“So, it’s perfect then. Knot me and this will all go away.”

Hana was too far gone to see the very many flaws in her logic. She could only see, only smell Angela and feel the overwhelming desire to have the alpha inside of her. “Please,” she begged again at Angela’s silence. “You can do anything you like to me.”

Angela’s brow raised. “Anything?”

“Yes,” Hana panted. “Anything, please. I trust you. I want it to be you.”

Angela sighed, shoulders falling, and Hana gave a pleased purr. “As you wish, Hana. Close your eyes.”

Hana didn’t want to, but the heat compelled her to follow the alpha’s command. She closed her eyes to the world and waited eagerly to be knotted, not even noticing the slight pinch in her arm.

When she opened her eyes, Hana found herself looking at the familiar sight of her ceiling. She felt groggy, mind fogged from sleep and her heat, which prompted her mind to wander to all sorts of naughty things the moment she woke. She sat up and looked around, searching for Angela, only to find herself alone. A glance at her clock told her she’d been out for the evening, which may have contributed to the slightly lessened effects of her heat. She still wanted to be mated, still ached for it, but there was some sense of herself back. And in this lucidity, she remembered being in Angela’s office, the way she smelled and Angela’s own arousal. She remembered Angela telling her that her heat would be short, she remembered closing her eyes.

Next to her clock on the nightstand was a pill bottle and a small box and a note. Hana recognized the near scribbled scrawl of a doctor and squinted to read it.

_Hana,_

_You may feel a bit groggy when you wake. This is normal. I’ve left a few sleeping pills for you in case you’d like to sleep off your heat. I encourage you to stay in your room; however, if you do seek out a partner, I’ve also left condoms. Be safe, and when your heat ends, it would be wise to begin your prescription regimens. If you have any questions, my door is always open.  
_

_Dr. Ziegler._

Hana read the note several times, going so far as to bring the note to her nose to catch just the slightest scent of the doctor. Her rational side was grateful, so grateful for Angela’s restraint. She wasn’t ready to be pregnant and shuddered at the idea of coercing someone into bed with her. Alphas only had so much control when an omega was in heat, after all. And she had been stubborn. Another part of her, the part still in heat, wanted to walk right back into the med bay and strip off and reward Angela’s restraint of sex with… well, sex.

With a heavy sigh and wet panties, Hana reached out to take a sleeping pill and curled back under the covers.

 

* * *

 

Her heat had been over for days. Thanks to Dr. Ziegler, Hana survived it unharmed. But, despite the heat being over, Hana still couldn’t shake thoughts of the good doctor. Angela had been everything Hana didn’t know she needed in that moment. But now that the fear had passed, and she was taking her suppressants faithfully, Hana found that she couldn’t let it go. She was unlikely to find a mate for quite some time, with Overwatch’s projected longevity. As she was 19, she didn’t want a mate or pups yet. But sex...sex she wanted to try. And not just any sex; she’d had that. Heat sex. She wanted it safe and controlled, but with the euphoria that came from being in heat and wanting it so badly.

She’d googled it after her scare. And while it seemed that for omegas, heats never really got tolerable without suppressants, the desire to jump everything and everyone decreased slightly after mating in heat. Just as with regular sex, she assumed. You do it once to figure it out, then you only get better afterward. Thus began her slight obsession.

She was in a strange predicament. Everyone else in Overwatch was mated or had mated before. They were adults, more in control, and had lived through their young mating phases. It wasn’t Hana’s fault that she was younger, but it left her with significantly less options. She was young, and she wanted to explore, and experiment and she shouldn’t be faulted for that. And it was this logic that sent her down the hall back to the med bay.

Since her heat, Hana found herself much more in tuned with scents. She could pick out alphas, betas, and omegas more easily, and even smell the subtle changes of one in heat even on suppressants. And Angela’s scent, heat or no, was still potent, exuding a strength and control Hana had never experienced before. It hit her as she walked in, not overwhelming, but still enough to notice, and she smiled as she found Angela at her desk reviewing charts. Angela lifted her head and smiled kindly at Hana. She’d never brought up Hana’s heat, nor changed her demeanor around the girl, and for that Hana was extremely grateful.

“Hello, Hana. What may I do for you today?” The doctor gestured to the chair opposite her desk, but Hana shook her head, striding over and standing in front of Angela. With Angela sitting, she towered over her and felt odd at that. She should not be looking down at an alpha. And most alphas would stand as well, feeling threatened. But Angela merely smiled and reclined back. She didn’t need to be tall to be alpha, and it was just another mark in her favor for Hana’s mate.

“I want to have sex while in heat.”

Angela’s eyebrows rose, and the slight confusion on her face was adorable. “That is your choice. And you have both birth control and condoms at your disposal.”

“I’ll rephrase. I want to have sex with you while in heat.”

Angela let out an amused laugh, and Hana suppressed the rumble in her chest that opposed the condescension. “No.”

“Hear me out.”

“I said—

Hana leaned forward, emboldened, and placed her hands on the armrests of Angela’s chair. Their faces were inches apart. Angela’s brow furrowed, and somewhere deep in those eyes, Hana hoped she wasn’t imagining the little flicker of delight. With the doctor effectively pinned to her chair, Hana listed her reasons, admitted her youth and her desire to experiment, but acknowledging her want to be safe. As she spoke Angela’s frown lessened into sympathy, and Hana dutifully hid her victorious smile.

“I trust you, Angela. No one else would have done what you did to a young omega in heat. I was throwing myself at you. And you held back. I know you’ll be good to me.”

“I…,” Angela shrugged, searching for an argument. “I understand your reasons, Hana, I just...this is a bizarre request.”

“Brought on by bizarre circumstances,” Hana countered, having already gone through that. “I can’t just go out and get laid. I’m famous, critical to Overwatch, et cetera. And I’ve signed up for this. We’ll both be here for years. I just want to try it, to get it over with. I don’t want my first time to be when I’m 80. Gross.”

Angela huffed, long fingers running through her bangs and pushing them back. There were a million reasons why she shouldn’t. Those reasons, however, tended to blend in with Hana’s very argument on why she _should._ Hana didn’t ask for this war, never complained when she was called in for duty, and couldn’t control the fact that she was a young woman who, war despite, deserved to live a little as well.

“It’s one time, a year away. Maybe I’ll change my mind by then,” Hana offered in the doctor’s silence. “It doesn’t mean I want you to mark me and want to carry your pups. I just...want to have sex when it feels the absolute best.”

“And there’s...no one else you’d rather ask?” Angela was hanging on by a thread. Hana could see it, and she shook her head with a smile.

“No. And if you say no, I’ll probably end up finding someone outside of Overwatch to help. So, no biggie either way.”

It was a biggie. A huge biggie and Hana knew it. Asking a stranger to mate with her while she was in heat was a huge red flag for anyone, especially a doctor as compassionate as Angela. She may not have been overtly dominant, but no self-respecting alpha would let an omega get hurt when they could take care of it themselves. And Angela was the alpha to outdo them all.

“Fine,” Angela expelled, exasperated, flicking her hands in the air. “Fine. But don’t--

“Relax, Angela,” Hana said, easing off the chair. “No expectations...other than good sex. But I don’t have to worry about that, do I?”

She’d teased enough alphas to know that jests like that usually get them rolling. But Angela just shot her a warning look and even though there was no dominance in it, no pheromones, just an annoyed woman on the verge, it still made Hana smile and dip her head slightly in submission. Not wanting to rile the doctor any further, she made her way back to her room, where she dumped her suppressants into the drawer. She wouldn’t need them anymore, anyway.

Time passed and eventually, Hana did forget about her little deal with Angela. Heats only came once a year, as without birth control there was pretty well a 100% chance of pregnancy. Time moved on, she got another year older, they won and lost battles, and everything stayed the same even as it moved forward. Until the morning Hana woke up feeling flushed.

At first, she thought she was just too warm under the sheets. But upon kicking them off, she realized with a certain distinct wetness between her legs that it was time. Her heat was just starting, but already her thoughts went to Angela and their deal. She was going to get fucked by Angela. Powerful and in control Angela, and a deep part of her was eager to watch that calm facade crack under the thrill of mating. To drive Angela just as crazy as she drove her and to send her over the edge. Watch that perfect face pinch in ecstasy and to hear her _moan._ Hana gave a sympathetic groan at the thought, hand traveling underneath her panties to rub gently.

It felt good, of course, rubbing herself, hearing the slickness, rocking her hips and feeling her body pulse for want of more. And she did want more, would get it. But not yet. She wanted to be in the prime of her heat. To be unable to resist and to accept Angela fully, for their last encounter had proven that she was a large alpha. Hana moaned at the image of Angela straining against her pants, the thought of Angela inside of her, and rubbed harder, coming quickly and harshly. The desire ebbed for a moment of bliss before coming back in full force. Hana smiled and started moving her hand again. She would be bed ridden today, coming as much as her body would allow and spurring on the intensity of her heat for tomorrow.

Angela could smell her before the door opened. Her calendar, dutifully marked after their little chat, told her that it would be soon. Still, she had forgotten just how potent Hana’s scent was. She closed her eyes as the omega neared the med bay, inhaling deeply as her body responded to the scent, and sighed when the door opened. She’d already agreed to it, hoped perhaps that Hana would have forgotten or found a partner in between, but she was not a woman to go back on her word. It was for Hana’s safety, she reminded herself, to have a safe alpha to mate with. All of the other oppositions in the back of her mind, she allowed Hana’s scent to silence.

The door opened, and rather than racing fearfully inside last time, Hana strutted in, pupils blown and cheeks red and exuding sex. Angela didn’t have time to raise from her chair before the girl was on her, sitting in her lap and grinding against her growing cock. Angela’s eyes widened in surprise at the boldness, but her comment was silenced by Hana’s mouth, tongue delving deep. And she was suddenly struck with the realization that she hadn’t thought about this. Of course, they’d discussed sex, but kissing...she was kissing Hana Song, and it was somehow supposed to be okay.

She could feel Hana’s moan at the back of her throat and fought to silence her own. Hana’s scent was overwhelming, and despite the clothing between them Angela could feel her slacks growing wet from the harsh grinding. It felt good, too. It had been so long since she’d been with anyone, her body lurched forward at the affectionate touches, the intimacy. Still, she had to remain in control.

Gripping Hana’s biceps, Angela pulled the girl away from her mouth, tightening her grip to tell her not to move as she caught her breath. Hana smiled, panting and licking her lips. “I’m so ready for this. I’ve waited for so long.”

Angela took a deep breath and reclaimed her control. Gently, she exuded calm, trying to coax Hana into calming down with her. An omega in heat would never fully calm, but after a few deep breaths Angela could see Hana’s intensity waning just slightly. Angela smiled, hands leaving Hana’s arms to slide around under her backside. Hana groaned playfully, hoping for a squeeze or a slap, but the good doctor merely gripped it gently as she stood, picking Hana up with ease and carrying her over to a bed.

It may not have been intended to be sexy, but the ease at which Angela scooped her up had Hana grinding against whatever she could find. Angela’s arms held her firm, the muscles taut against her. Hana wrapped her arms around Angela’s neck and pressed forward, sucking softly. For a moment, Angela allowed her eyelids to flutter, her body to shudder at the feeling of a mouth on her body again. Losing herself for just a moment, Angela nuzzled the side of Hana’s head.

Hana’s scent was everywhere. It sent Angela’s body aflame, cock strained painfully in its confinement. She had to make an effort to keep her hips from rutting, to keep the growl in her chest at bay. She was not a slave to her pheromones. And Hana needed her far more than Angela needed a lay. This wasn’t about the alpha, but the young omega in her arms.

She left Hana’s side for a just a moment, despite Hana’s whimpering, to lock down the med bay, before coming back over. Hana sat, knees hanging over the edge and swinging in excitement. She reached out as Angela came forward and pulled her in for a fierce kiss. Angela allowed this, slowly keeping the girl’s focus as she unbuttoned her lab coat.

Hana’s hands were everywhere, pawing the doctor wherever she could reach. Angela’s lab coat slipped from her shoulders and fell around her feet. She ripped one button from her top before Angela caught her wrist gently.

“Don’t rip them.”

A simple command but Hana moaned all the same because it forced her trembling fingers to slow and steady, undoing each button of her blouse and revealing the cream-colored skin beneath. Breasts large and full, she couldn’t help but bury her face in between them, moaning as she felt Angela undoing the snap of her jeans. A slight tug and Hana was quick to respond, lifting so that Angela could slide her pants and panties off and onto the floor. Angela did not seem interested in taking off Hana’s shirt, so Hana did it for her, not bothering with a bra. Now naked in front of Angela, Hana leaned back on the bed, wanting to watch Angela drink her in. But Angela kept their eyes locked, not daring to glance any further.

A whine pawed at the back of her throat but before it could escape, Hana felt Angela’s hand between her legs. She found her clit and pushed, rubbing in slow circles, and Hana dipped her head back, moaning as Angela explored her. She was soaking wet, coating the doctor’s fingers, and when Hana felt Angela tease two at her entrance, she pushed her hips forward and took the tips on her own. Angela smiled kindly (kindly?) and slid them the rest of the way in with ease. When she felt Hana whine in annoyance, she added a third, pumping and curling in and out.

The stretch was nice, eased the ache, but Hana knew it couldn’t do what Angela’s cock could, and she grumbled against the pleasure, trying to find enough focus to express her desires. She could feel Angela hot and hard against her, the smell of her power, the calm, and for once she didn’t want that. Didn’t want the comfort she’d first sought out. She wanted to be fucked, taken, bred.

“Fuck me, Angela,” she commanded between breaths, forcing her eyes open to glare at the alpha.

Angela tilted her head, intrigued by such boldness from an omega in heat, and removed the hand from Hana’s clit to undo her pants. When her cock freed, Hana’s entire core burst with a pulse of want. It was long, thick, would be terrifying if she wasn’t blinded by her heat. Angela’s knot hadn’t even formed yet, but Hana didn’t care, scooting her hips further towards the edge of the cot to take it. Take it all over and over. She moaned at the idea, thought she would explode when the scorching head touched her wet folds, only to cry out when Angela stepped away. She made to leap off the bed but was stopped by a pale hand on her chest.

“Just wait.”

Hana cried again, not understanding, and Angela gently stroked her chest. “You can do it. Wait, and I’ll be right back.”

Eager to please her alpha, Hana sat back and watched as Angela moved one step away, rifling through a drawer to find a condom. The sight alone made Hana whimper. She wanted to be filled with Angela’s seed. But she could voice no argument as Angela turned around and faced her again. The hand returned to her chest, and Hana felt herself being reclined back on the bed. She scooted up a bit and Angela followed her. Hana realized somewhere that Angela was still partly clothed, half unbuttoned shirt and bra. And while she missed the would be scorch of their skin together, she couldn’t be bothered to waste time with it now. Not when Angela was so, so close to fucking her.

“Ready?” Angela asked, hips sinking against Hana’s. Hana could feel her cock between her thighs, slowly gliding through her and searching for her opening. She nodded vehemently, crying out softly when the head caught her entrance. Angela nodded once, then pushed inside.

The stretch was beyond imagining. Hana groaned as her body quaked in relief at being filled by an alpha. And beyond the pain was immense satisfaction. Angela went agonizingly slowly, hand between them to stroke at her clit and ease the passage. But Hana was beyond that point, beyond pain and fear, and she lurched her hips down, taking the rest of Angela in a single thrust. Angela managed a stifled groan, and it was the first uncontrolled sound she’d made. Hana’s eyelashes fluttered at the sound, and she rocked her hips to desperately try and make more.

Angela took a breath to steady herself, watching her cock disappear and reappear inside of Hana. She was soaking, hot, tight, amazing against her and her body shook with want to drive into her without regard. But instead, she collected herself, one hand on Hana’s hip to still her, and started a pace of her own, pulling almost all the way out before pumping in, in one swift thrust. Hana rocked up on the bed with each thrust, moaning and mewling and clawing at Angela where she could reach. It felt good, so good to be stretched and fucked, controlled by a single hand on her hip.

Angela caught her front wall every time, sending sparks behind her eyes and rising her higher and higher, but still she wanted more. Indeed, could _feel_ Angela’s knot forming, pressing against her opening with each firm thrust and her body beckoned for it. To be filled by it, stomach full of seed, bred, marked, mated. She hooked her legs around Angela’s waist, keeping her close and pulling her in, begging with little kitten licks along her neck.

Angela let out a soft gasp, another small break in the control and Hana smiled against her skin. “Knot me.”

The words pulled at Angela’s instincts, caused her to grind her knot once against Hana’s core before she resisted. She leaned forward, burying her head in Hana’s shoulders as she maintained a steady pace, keeping her knot away with each thrust.

“No,” she murmured against the young flesh.

“Yes.”

“We didn’t,” Angela took a breath to quiet her groan when Hana surged her hips just right, “agree on that.”

“I won’t come unless you do.” Hana finished her promise with a small nip to Angela’s neck. Angela surged up, fearing a mark, and grabbed Hana’s wrists, pinning them gently by her head as she continued her thrusts.

Delirious with lust, Hana could barely keep her eyes open at the pleasure that filled her. Angela was large, stretching her despite her heat and it felt deliciously sinful. Despite that, her body called for more. Instinct needed the knot, could feel it brushing against her. She wanted to be filled. That need compelled her eyes open. She could see Angela’s hair falling from the loose ponytail, framing her face. She could see the flush to her cheeks, the sheen of sweat on her forehead, the droplets that fell off her sharp collarbones. She could hear the quiet breaths and hushed groans, completely attuned to her alpha. Angela’s breasts bounced despite the expensive looking bra that kept such good cleavage, abs flexing with each thrust. She never wanting something more.

“Knot me, Angela. I want your pups.”

She felt Angela shudder even deep inside her. The hands around her wrists quaked and the good doctor’s resolve was cracking. She brought her legs up, locking them at the ankles around Angela’s waist, keeping her pinned.

For a moment, Angela lost herself again. Hana keened at the growl that Angela could not suppress, frustrated at the fight. She arched her back and turned her neck, offering herself up for a mark as the growl pleased the omega within her. Angela picked up the pace, making Hana cry out with each hard thrust.

Angela could feel herself breaking. She needed to stop this. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that she had to keep control. Hana was young, didn’t know how to control her impulses, her instincts. Other alphas could take advantage. Angela refused to be just another alpha.

She could feel Hana tightening around her, her orgasm building, and though she normally hated such displays, she did what she had to do. She couldn’t risk knotting Hana with just a condom. By medical standards she was big and came a lot, and the risk of rupturing the condom was too great. She didn’t know if Hana was taking her birth control and wouldn’t trust the answer she gave in this state.

Hana watched her alpha’s eyes darken, heard the growl rumble deep and low in Angela’s chest and dipped her head slightly. “You will come without my knot,” Angela commanded with a particularly hard thrust. “Now.”

And she did. Shocked and elated by Angela’s overt dominance, Hana shattered beneath her, gasping and crying and rocking hard against the firm shaft inside of her. It was mind numbing, better than she could have imagined, but still she knew it wasn’t enough. She hadn’t been knotted, hadn’t felt the seed of an alpha filling her. And while the orgasm was amazing, it wasn’t what she wanted. No sooner had her orgasm finished than Angela pulled out, not having come, and threw the condom into the trash. Though still rock hard, she bent down and picked up Hana’s clothes, helping her dress despite Hana’s weak, post-orgasmic protests.

“Hey, hey we’re not finished,” Hana whined as a shirt came over her head.

“I held up my end of the deal,” Angela said calmly, easing the now dressed Hana off the bed. “Let’s get you to your room.”

“No, bullshit!” Hana shouted, eager to hear the growl again only to come across the cool mask of calm. “You didn’t even knot me!”

“That wasn’t discussed. You said sex during heat.”

Hana groaned and, in blind lust, reached for Angela’s still hard cock, pumping it hard as she found her words. Angela’s hips stuttered, body shaking, and Hana realized then that she loved nothing more than making Angela Ziegler lose her mighty control. She pumped harder, eager once again to be filled.

“This isn’t what I wanted! I wanted to be knotted, filled, the whole thing.”

Angela sighed, using all of her will to ease Hana’s hand from her member. “You should have stated that.”

“I did just now. So, do it.”

“Do not command me.”

Hana scoffed, horny and irritated and empty. “Not like you’re going to do anything about it.”

Angela knew she had to stop this. There were too many unknowns, too many risks. She prided herself on not being driven by her instincts, but Hana was driving her mad. Pushing all the buttons she tried to keep dormant. She grabbed Hana by the shoulders and pulled her close. Hana barely had time to gasp before she felt teeth on her neck, and a sharp bite.

Not too sharp. Not claimed. Not marked. But enough to trick her inexperienced heat into obedience for a short time. She pulled Hana back, noticing the wide eyes, the lack of fire in them, and growled for the final time. “I’m taking you to your room. No argument.”

And there was none.

 

* * *

 

 

Truth told, Angela had been expecting another visit from Hana. They hadn’t ended on good terms. And while Angela knew it had been the right thing to do, she couldn’t help but feel badly for it had all been handled. They should have discussed more, she should have been more prepared, a thousand afterthoughts that were useless now. Still, despite fearing another argument, when the door opened and revealed a displeased Hana a week later, Angela was relieved.

She came storming in, hands on her hips, and stared defiantly down at Angela, who simply waited.

“That was fucked up.”

“Pardon?”

“You fuck me once, no knot, no come, and send me on my way thinking you claimed me?”

Angela crossed her arms over the desk. “I apologize for misleading you. But you weren’t listening to reason.”

“If you’d just done what I asked--

“I _did_.”

There was a bit of fire in Angela’s voice, and it was enough to smolder low in Hana’s belly despite her anger. The alpha she wanted was in there. She just had to break it free. Hana pulled her hand from her hip to point at Angela, glowering.

“Next time, there will be fucking, knotting, _breeding_ , everything but the claiming. I’ll start birth control today. And the next time this happens, I want you to fucking lose it.”

“Who said there was going to be a next time?”

“I did. Unless you actually want to be assertive about something for once.”

Angela couldn’t help the slight growl in her throat. Hana, more than anyone else, knew how to push her buttons and goddammit she just didn’t quit. Hana smirked, suppressing her body’s will to obey at the sound, and nodded.

“Yeah, you’re going to touch me all over, fuck me all night, or maybe all through my heat. You’re going to actually look at me, make me come over and over, and let me carry your seed. Otherwise, I will find someone else. I was half tempted to find someone else last time.”

Angela’s arms tensed just slightly. Possession. Hana was getting to her. And she loved it. “No limits,” she said slowly, watching the curiosity spark in Angela’s eyes. “Me, right now, without the cloud of heat hindering my thoughts, is telling you that when the time comes, I want you to lose control. I know you want to. I saw it in your eyes. You wanted to fuck me, knot me, all of those things. Now I’m telling you, you can. Understood?”

When Angela said nothing, Hana allowed herself to smirk. “Now, I want birth control.”

“You have—

“No, no, the implant. That way we’ll both know it’s safe.”

She turned then and hopped up on the nearest med bay bed. It happened to be the same one they’d used last time and Hana petted the sheets affectionately. She didn’t realize the change in mood until Angela came over with a tray. She’d prepped the contraceptive, numbing agent and gauze set aside to apply gloves.

Hana looked up at her, that sharp chin and set line of a mouth, and suddenly lost her victorious smirk. “Hey…Angela.”

“Hmm,” the doctor quipped, still focused on her gloves. Her eyes narrowed at the latex, tugging sharply.

“Hey,” Hana tried again, daring to reach out and touch the doctor’s arm. “Did…are you okay?”

Angela swallowed, jaw shifting as she worked it for a moment. “I do not appreciate being spoken to like that. Especially when I’m the one that did you the favor…twice now, if you recall.”

Hana’s eyes widened, and the arm that she had gently touched she pulled over and pressed her nose to it. She could smell the latex, soap from Angela’s shower, and the slightest hint of pheromones. Her alpha was absolutely livid and keeping it under control. Hana hadn’t realized.

Any other alpha would have pumped out pheromones, growled, maybe shouted until Hana dipped her head and apologized. Angela had no problem going toe to toe with another alpha, but for the omega, she held back. She knew the massive power imbalance they shared, and she subdued her dominance for Hana’s sake, letting an omega walk all over her.

The omega pulled away, eyelashes fluttering for a moment, before she refocused. Though unmated, she considered herself Angela’s omega for the time being. And Angela’s fury begged to be calmed, soothed, tended to by her.

“How do you do that? How do you…control yourself like that?”

Angela kept her eyes on the vial that she pulled the numbing agent from. “It took a lot of practice. But, as it seems, I still need more.”

Hana pressed her lips together. When Angela felt a hand on her arm again, it was tender, pleading. The good doctor pulled her eyes away from the shot and sighed as she looked down at Hana. Hana gave a small whimper, an appeal to Angela’s instincts in order to soothe them. She hopped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Angela in a hug. She felt the doctor stiffen for a moment and heard another sigh. The tension slowly began to melt around them.

“I’m sorry. I…took you for granted. I asked a lot from you. And I still am. It was…I was selfish,” Hana murmured into the pocket of the lab coat. A few breaths from the good doctor, and Hana felt a hand on the back of her head.

“Thank you,” Angela answered, voice smoother than before.

Hana smiled against her and pulled away, meeting her eyes. “And, hey, you already did so much. We don’t have to…do it again. I need to learn to control myself. I should have consulted you more.”

Soft pink lips turned up in a smile. “That’s all I wanted. So, let’s deal with this,” she gestured to the tray, “and then we can talk about the rest, yeah?”

Hana beamed, the both of them eased by the others’ calm, and hopped back on the bed.

 

* * *

 

This time when her heat came, it was evening. Admittedly, Hana had been rather horny as of late. And it caught her with her hand down her pants, quite literally. Lying on her back, imagining anyone that was flung carelessly through her mind, she listened to the soft wet sounds she made and moaned quietly. She didn’t recognize the flush spreading deeper. She didn’t realize just how roughly she was fucking herself. Not until she came hard and it barely scraped the surface of her desire.

Hana groaned long and loud, lashes fluttering open to eye the calendar on her wall. A few days early, but not uncommon. Her hips jerked unconsciously against her hand. The three fingers she had inside of herself were barely felt against the outpouring of slick. Her mind flashed to Angela and Hana sat up on her knees. Grinding on the one hand, she reached for her phone with the other and shot a text to the doctor.

They’d spoken in depth after Hana got her implant and came to an understanding. And Hana was glad of it. As another year passed, they spent more time together. And though Hana would never deny Angela was gorgeous and that she had a slight crush, that was all it was.

They’d made the effort to get to know each other this past year and Angela was by no means a mother figure to her. But she was something deeper than a friend. There was no romance between each other, just physical attraction and mutual care. And that seemed to make this situation all the easier. At least, this time around.

Though, Hana had taken the opportunity to flirt with Angela whenever the situation arose. It was a tactic, she told Angela as she brushed passed her one day, hand sliding along her crotch. To increase the tension, the desire, and get them comfortable with each other for when the time came. At first, Angela merely blushed when Hana played her games, shaking her head and turning the opposite way. But as the months went on, Angela fell into her games and even played a few herself. Hana shuddered at the wonderful memory of Angela pinning her against the wall, hands over head and smoldering eyes only to drop her and walk away as if nothing had happened. It left her shaken for days.

Hana hadn’t recognized the late hour until Angela finally responded.

_Hana, it’s late._

Hana blinked at the clock on her phone. It was past midnight. Whoops.

_Heat waits for no one_

_It’s time, then?_

_Ya_

_Do you want me to come over?_

_YYES_

Angela responded but Hana didn’t care anymore. She’d called to an alpha and expected a response other than a text. The wet smacks of her thrusts echoed throughout the room, but her body ached for more. Legs antsy and jelly at the same time, she whimpered and looked towards the door. She whimpered over and over, a soft call to anyone who would listen.

And, eventually, Angela answered.

The door slid open, Angela stepping inside and quickly shutting it behind her. Hana noticed the white tank top with nipples poking through. Oversized sweats barely clung to her hips and even with the loose material Hana could see the object of her desire poking through.

Then the pheromones hit her. Hana cried out softly, head dipping back as she fell over and onto her stomach. They had discussed this, too. Not only was this Hana’s safe space to let go. It was Angela’s too. And the alpha had a lot of pent up dominance. Dominance that Hana needed more than anything in this moment.

“Stop,” Angela commanded, a guttural undertone as she growled.

The word pulsed through Hana’s body and jerked her hand away with a moan. She whimpered, hips grinding on nothing, and watched Angela step to the edge of the bed. The cocky smirk on Angela’s face was so out of place but so fucking sexy that Hana couldn’t look away. She could only obey as Angela curled a single finger, beckoning her closer.

The omega shuffled over on her knees, the bed bringing them to near even height. Angela’s scent was everywhere, stronger than Hana had ever experienced it. Her core pulsed with want, head dipping side to side to expose her neck and obedience. Angela stood, still fully clothed, and simply watched as Hana struggled with herself.

She had an oversized gaming shirt on and nothing more. The shirt went past mid-thigh and swayed as Hana moved her hips. Hana’s scent invaded her, and this time, Angela allowed it. She allowed it to slither down her throat and nestle in her belly, to expend out and set her fingers on fire, her heart racing. She allowed the thoughts to take over. Thoughts of breeding, claiming, protecting.

It felt like decades before Angela finally spoke, finally commanded. “Touch me.”

Hana immediately searched towards the tent in the doctor’s pants, but Angela beat her to it, grabbing her hands and bringing them to her chest. “Not there,” Angela soothed and Hana’s whimpering protests, “not yet. Trust me, I’ll make it worth it.”

The confidence Angela exuded quelled Hana’s want enough to make her focus on what her alpha wanted. She looked down at her hands, now on Angela’s breasts, and ran her thumbs over the hard nipples. Angela exhaled, head dipping back, and Hana took the initiative to lift the thin material up. Angela’s breasts were damn near perfect. Full, pert, soft pink nipples standing attention. Hana groaned at the sight of them and leaned forward. Her mouth was sloppy, tongue clumsy as it tried to savor every inch of Angela’s chest. She licked and sucked and pulled and swirled wherever she could, not noticing the mottling of skin that started to appear.

Angela looked down and watched the omega work. It was sloppy, yes, but her breasts were sensitive and didn’t require much skill. She could see hickeys rising to the surface, the sheen of Hana’s mouth catching the soft light. She could hear the slurping, wanton sounds of Hana and reached for the hem of her shirt. Hana didn’t quite register her shirt being removed. She merely lifted her arms and pulled her mouth away when Angela instructed.

She stood on her knees, mouth hanging open and glistening with her own spit, eyes glazed over as she waited for Angela’s next command. But Angela didn’t give one. Not verbally, at least. Instead, she grabbed Hana’s chin. There was a soft pop as Hana’s mouth was pulled from Angela’s nipple before their lips crashed together.

Angela growled again, possessive, and Hana felt it running down her throat to simmer in her belly. Her core pulsed again, the ache getting unbearable again as she tasted Angela’s tongue. Angela kept a near constant growl that made her shudder over and over, hands pawing at her back to try and pull her closer. Angela felt the same, wanted somehow to be closer. And with a frustrated gasp, she grabbed Hana and pulled her into her arms.

Hana felt the cool metal wall slam into her back and barely had time to adjust to the chill before Angela was on her again. Hana could feel those hard nipples against her ribs, the nails digging under her thighs, and that long as fuck tongue searching ever deeper inside of her mouth. This was what she wanted those first times. This was what she needed. Angela may not have been fucking her yet, but she felt safe in this alpha’s arms. Safe and utterly overloaded with pleasure as Angela moaned into her mouth.

The omega took a chance and bit down on Angela’s bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. Angela moaned again, soft and sweet and everything that Angela was, driving Hana wild. Angela retaliated by dragging her nails along Hana’s thighs, leaving lines of red. Hana pulled away from the doctor to cry out, hips grinding against the rock-hard bulge in Angela’s sweats.

“Please,” Hana begged. The grinding felt good, and she could sometimes catch her clit when Angela swiveled her own hips just right. But it wasn’t what she wanted. What she needed. What she’d waited two years for.

Angela pulled away, suddenly composed, and smirked at her omega. “Please what?”

The sweat between their bodies made them slick, hot, hard to hang on to. Heartbeats hammered against one another and scents intertwined. It was a lot for a young omega to take in and she utterly loved it, whimpering again in hopes of pleading to her alpha’s compassion.

“Please fuck me, Angela. Please, I need it.”

Hana kept grinding against her sweats and they were soaked through with her slick. Angela’s cock had come to life the moment she got the text from Hana. Now it pulsed in desire, knot already forming in her eagerness. Hana begged over and over, the words coming out garbled and staggered as she tried to catch the head of Angela’s cock despite the material between them.

Angela leaned forward, catching Hana’s earlobe and giving a sharp bite. “Stop grinding.”

Hana whimpered but obeyed, Angela pumping out a mix of dominance and calm that kept her torn between both worlds. When her hips stilled, Angela pressed her knee between her legs. Hana nodded eagerly as she felt the pressure and watched as Angela pulled her soaked tank top off and tossed it behind her. She then grabbed the waistband of her sweats and pulled down just enough to free her cock.

Angela was hit with a surge of omega pheromones as Hana gazed at her cock. It made her hips jerk in spite of herself, the desire to satisfy the omega hitting her like a truck. “Fuck, Hana,” she growled, regaining her control. She grabbed Hana’s wrists and held them over head with one hand, the other gripping her ass. Hearing Angela swear only made Hana release more desire, the wetness sliding down her thighs.

When Hana felt her knee dropping, she wrapped her legs around Angela’s waist, helping the alpha support her. Angela kissed her again, surprisingly slower. And instead of a growl, there was a purr. Hana hadn’t realized how tense she’d been until she heard the purr vibrate against her. Her body relaxed, melted against Angela’s. She felt safe and warm and protected. And though her heat was still raging, still driving her mad, this gave her enough sense to return the kiss just as sweetly.

The head of Angela’s cock grazed against her soaking slit. Angela purred harder, forcing Hana to stay in the moment with her. Hana whimpered, hips rocking softly against the head, desperately trying to catch it. Angela was controlled in her movements, running her cock up and down Hana’s slit until it was coated in her slick, making sure to catch her clit each time.

Once she felt it was ready, Angela pressed the head of her cock inside. Hana broke the kiss to moan loudly. She lowered her head and bit down on Angela’s shoulder to try and keep quiet. Angela stuttered at the pain and a few more inches sunk in. Hand still above her head, Hana resolved herself to instinct, hips surging and taking all that she could. She was so wet, so ready, that Angela slid in easily, the knot catching at her entrance.

Angela jostled her shoulder and Hana lifted her head. Hana could barely see the blue of Angela’s eyes through blown pupils and begged over and over even as Angela began a rhythm. Angela dropped Hana’s wrists to grab her thighs, pinning her to the wall as she began to pick up speed. She turned and began to suck on Hana’s neck, finding sweet spots and biting softly.

Hana cried out every time Angela filled her. Their skin smacked and echoed, accompanied by her ass hitting the metal wall over and over. The alpha’s grip on her thighs was like a vice and it grounded them together, allowed Hana to feel safe as she thrust her hips to meet Angela’s.

Angela caught her wall with each thrust, hips brushing her clit, and soon she was coming, crying out into the room. She pulsed around Angela’s cock, overcome with bliss but still not satisfied. She felt stretched and full, the pain turning into pleasure at the thought of what was to come.

“Harder,” she managed between breaths. Her orgasm subsided and the want came back immediately. “Harder, please, I need—

“Hush, I will take care of you.”

Hana moaned again, head tilted back in submission to the alpha inside of her. Angela gave a few hard thrusts before Hana felt herself being pulled from the wall. Her skin stuck a bit to the metal siding, but the pain was nothing to the thrill of being handled by her alpha. Angela was strong in her own right, but Hana’s petite frame made her like a ragdoll in the alpha’s arms.

This was the control she craved. Not manhandling, not an overt display. Just the protection and safety that alphas could provide. Angela had done nothing to hurt her, nothing to _prove_ that she was in charge, but she still took on the responsibility. And Hana loved the way it felt to be surrounded by muscle. Muscle that held her close even as it threw her onto the bed on her stomach.

Angela’s cock withdrew in the movement, and Hana immediately cried out at the loss, looking back in a panic. A hand pressed against her back, kept her pinned to the bed. And as quickly as it was gone, it was back, the flared head pressing at her entrance. Angela lowered herself on top Hana, the rest of her length sinking inside with her. Hana felt the weight of her alpha, being covered by her scent and the stretch of her cock.

Angela felt Hana shudder beneath her and pressed her lips against Hana’s ear. She growled, low and strong as she let her instinct take over. Hana felt it immediately. She felt Angela’s cock piston in and out of her at a blistering pace. She could hear the groans and growls from Angela on top of her and knew that Angela had surrendered herself to a rut, allowing Hana’s heat to overcome her.

The omega’s eyes rolled back, body jerking with every hard thrust. Angela’s weight on her was heavy, but Hana wouldn’t have it any other way. She felt safe like this, completely at her alpha’s whim, being used like she needed. Her body moved on its own, rocking back into the thrusts as much as she could, mouth still open as a mix of pleas and moans fell from it.

Angela felt on fire. Sweat dripped from her body. The logical side of her knew that she should be exhausted. But the instinct to please an omega in heat was far more powerful. Her hips rutted over and over, slamming to Hana and pushing out more slick every time. She growled and leaned up on her hands, watching her thick cock slide in and out of the small omega. She watched the way Hana’s ass bounced every time her hips slammed against it, watched Hana’s hands grip desperately at the bedsheets, watched the marks form along that pale back from her teeth and nails. She wanted more. They both did.

“Come for me,” Angela husked, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust of her hips.

Hana could not argue. She could only obey, walls clenching around Angela’s cock and spasming as she came hard. She cried out, voice growing hoarse as her body shuddered around the hot, thick cock inside of her.

Angela gave her no break. While Hana was still coming, she pulled out and gripped the omega’s hips, flipping her over. Angela sat up on her knees, pulling Hana by the hips up and into her lap. With her head and shoulders still on the bed, Hana watched as Angela slammed inside of her again. She arched off of the bed, Angela following to keep her full. Still coming, the rush of Angela’s cock made her spasm again, stretching and clenching tightly.

Angela flipped her head, damp blonde locks leaving her eyes for the moment. She reached out and trailed her fingers along the inside of Hana’s arm. She found the indent of the birth control still in place and smiled.

Then her nails dug into Hana’s hips, leaving red crescents as she began to grind. Hana’s eyes widened as she felt the knot press against her entrance. It was bigger than she’d realized. She wanted it so badly, but the stretch made her whimper in fear even as her hips ground for more.

The alpha paused in her grind, attuned to the omega, and looked down. She could feel and see Hana still grinding. But for all the heat and slick, the knot was going to be a stretch. She thought tying while Hana was still coming would help, but not enough. The hands that gripped her hips loosened, and instead smoothed their way along Hana’s stomach.

“Come here,” Angela whispered, voice also hoarse. She turned her palms up and Hana took her hands, letting Angela lift her and settle her into her lap. Chest to chest, Hana could feel the vibrations of Angela’s chest as the alpha began to purr. She could feel the soft touch of lips against her sweat-soaked shoulder. She could feel Angela’s hands soothing her back and holding her close, the muscles taut and promising protection.

“Come here,” she said again. Hana lowered her head and met those soft lips, tender and swollen. They kissed slowly, Angela purring constantly and Hana swallowing as much as she could of it. Soon the muscles relaxed. Angela waited for Hana to rock her hips again before she began to grind. Her hand went between Hana’s legs, massaging her clit as the knot began to make its way past the resistance.

Hana continued to whimper, but the pain was dulled by the alpha’s closeness. The jerk of her hips told Angela she wanted to continue, and Angela broke their kiss to whisper as the thickest part of her knot was pushed in.

“I’ve got you,” Angela whispered over and over. She wrapped her arms around Hana and leaned forward, following Hana back onto the bed. Hana felt the press of the sheets and the pressure of her alpha over top. Noses brushed as the knot finally eased in and tied them together.

It had hurt, but now that it was inside of her, Hana wanted nothing more than this moment. She felt stretched to capacity, possibly still a little sore. Angela shuddered on top of her, wanting to come but resisting until her omega was ready. Hana’s chest panged at the thought, and she smiled as she took charge and pulled Angela down for another kiss.

“Fill me,” she whispered between kisses. Angela being Angela, did not oppose being commanded by her omega, and instead smiled against her lips as she began short thrusts. Her hands slid between Hana and the bed, gripping her ass to lift her hips. It brought them even closer as Angela worked to bring them both to release.

Hana was not ready for the feeling. The knot seemed to intensify everything. Every nerve sparked in want, releasing pleasure every time she felt Angela thrust deeper. Her orgasm was building quickly, and it was almost scary. The sane part of her knew that she would not get pregnant, not get mated. But now that the moment was here, it terrified her. If it had been anyone else…

Hana whimpered and wrapped her arms around Angela, bringing them flush. Her alpha responded, and the scent calmed her enough to rock her hips in tandem. Angela’s hips began to stutter. Words whispered in Hana’s ear, a warning. But Hana just smiled and jerked her hips harder and allowed her orgasm to overtake her.

Angela felt Hana come, felt her clench around her knot, and she released a soft groan as she came, burying her head in Hana’s shoulder. Hana felt Angela’s come, hot and thick, filling her over and over. She knew there would be a lot, and she couldn’t believe she somehow had enough room inside of her for more. But she wanted it, god, she wanted it. Everything seemed to burst as Angela filled her. The coils in her stomach released, her muscles relaxed, her mind stalled and her heart slowed. Angela came over and over in long spurts, only to start again every time Hana shifted.

When the orgasm slowed, Angela lifted her head, her hand going to Hana’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Hana smiled and turned to kiss Angela’s palm. “Never better. This was amazing.”

Angela laughed, cheeks somehow getting redder in her embarrassment. She felt the alpha’s hips shift and moaned as she felt another spurt of come. “It’s not quite over yet, I’m afraid.”

“Good,” Hana whispered.

Angela smiled and eased them onto their sides, careful not to disturb their binding too much. Hana relaxed as her head hit the pillow, slinging her leg over Angela’s hip to keep them close. Once Angela’s knot subsided, Hana knew it would only be a matter of hours before she needed it again, if not less. But for now, she was pleasantly exhausted as she reached out to brush blonde locks from Angela’s eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered, feeling tears line her eyes. It could have been worse, so much worse. And she knew she would be forever grateful to Angela for this moment.

“Thank _you_ ,” Angela returned. They had both needed each other more than they realized. Angela touched her cheek again. “You’re sure you’re okay? Nothing was too rough or—

“No, it was perfect.”

Angela beamed, and Hana playfully rolled her eyes. “Alphas, so self-conscious.”

Angela retaliated with another light thrust of her hips and Hana moaned as she was filled again. “Okay, cheating.”

“Is not.

“Is too!”

Angela lifted a brow and thrust her hips again. Hana’s head dipped back in pleasure even as she slapped Angela’s arm.

“You wait until I’m ready to go again. Then _I’m_ going to be on top,” Hana said as her mini orgasm passed. “I mean…if you want to stay. I know we said we’d see how it went but…”

Angela smiled and kissed the tip of Hana’s nose. “If that’s what you want.”

Hana nodded eagerly even as her eyes fought to stay open. Angela’s chuckle rumbled against her chest and she felt another kiss on the top of her head. “Sleep, Hana. I’ll be here when you wake.”

Hana meant to say, ‘Good,’ but could only mumble as she nuzzled against her alpha’s chest and fell asleep.


End file.
